pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistylina (CoolZDane Style)
Misty 2.png|Misty as Thumbelina Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Prince Cornelius Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar as Jacquimo Usagi Tsukino 1.jpg|Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Thumbelina's Mother Scooby Doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Hero the Dog Jungle emperor leo kimba 114 1280.jpg|Kimba as Baby Bug Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as Gnatty Ultra Nyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Lil' Bee Lahwhinie in DIC.jpg|Lahwhinie as Mrs. Toad Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Mozo and Gringo Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Grundel Hydra-ultraman-13.2.jpg|Hydra as Berkeley Beetle Pearl Pureheart.jpeg|Pearl Pureheart as Mrs. Fieldmouse Mighty mouse.PNG|Mighty Mouse as Mr. Mole Minilla1.jpg|Minilla as Bumblebee The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Queen Tabhita Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as King Colbert Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes as Mrs. Rabbit Trusty.jpg|Trusty as Mr. Fox Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-stitch-th21522390.jpg|Stitch as Mr. Bear Banjo Kazooie.jpg|Banjo-Kazooie as The Reverend Rat Classic Ultraman.png|Ultraman as itself Baby Bop.jpg|Baby Bop as The Good Fairy CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "Thumbelina" Cast * Jacquimo - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Good Fairy - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) * Thumbelina - Misty (Pokemon) * Farm Animals - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles), Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Bear (Bear in the Big Blue House), Birds (Rio), Tweenies Characters, Blue's Clues Characters, Sesame Street Characters, Student Birds (Adventures in Music) and The Simpsons Characters * Hero the Dog - Scooby Doo * Fairies - Flying Bikes (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) * Queen Tabhita - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * King Colbert - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Gnatty - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Gnatty's Mother - The Unicorn (The Last Unicorn) * Mrs. Toad - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Grundel - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) * Mozo and Gringo - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Various Settlers - Various Pets * Leapad - Little Toot (Melody Time) * Jitterbugs - Wreck It Ralph Characters, Sweetie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Alex (Madagascar), Brain (Inspector Gadget), Danny (Cats' Don't Dance), Sheeps (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) and The Sneetches * Baby Bug - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Lil' Bee - Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) * Berkeley Beetle - Hydra (Ultraman) * Beetles - Pink Elephants (Dumbo) * Various Bugs - Various Cartoons * Mrs. Bunny - Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) * Mr. Fox - Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Mr. Bear - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Mr. Lion - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Various Indians - Various Animals * 1 Men - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * 1 Pirate - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Mr. Owl - Mushu (Mulan) * Mr. Snake - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) * Mr. Puppy - Scrat (Ice Age) * Haunted Mansion Characters - Ultra of Father (Ultraman Ace), Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Crescent (Ultraman 80), Muruchi (Return of Ultraman), Hanglar (Ultraman Leo), Haunted House Characters, Master Hand (Super Smash Bros.), Guydros (Ultraseven) and Ultra of Mother (Ultraman Taro) * Mrs. Fieldmouse - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) * Mr. Mole - Mighty Mouse * 1 Abarian Princess - Kangaroo (Dot and the Kangaroo) * Mr. Monkey - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) * Mr. Elephant - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Ghosts, Titans and Villians - Gomora, Tyrant, Dustpan, Dorobon and Astromons (The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army), Godzilla Characters, King Kong (King Kong vs Godzilla), Gezora (Space Amoeba), Peguila (Ultra Q), Chernborg (Fantasia), Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) and The Vultures (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Various Elves - Chicken Run Characters * Romeo - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Juilet - Duchess (The Aristocats) * The Reverend Rat - Banjo-Kazooie * Thumbelina's Help - Ultraman Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:CoolZDane Category:Thumbelina Movies Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Pachirapong1999